lom_twilight_townfandomcom-20200213-history
Half-Elementals
Origins ' '''The Half Elementals are a result of hatchery breeding. Some very smart intellectuals thought of an idea one day; Humans bred with Elementals. So, they lured humans, and God-born Elementals into a trap, where they were placed in anti-magic cells, and were forced to procreate. Originally, there were planed to be only a few half elementals, but they wouldn’t stop breeding, and more came. Eventually, there were about twelve different types of half-elementals, and about 140~ half elementals. The Half Elementals tried to stay in contact with one another for a long time, living in a small colony called H.E.B. Fields. History It was a wondrous life they lived there. They could get anything they wanted instantly, from water, to beautiful scenery, to air conditioning in a moment’s notice. This period, called the Half Elemental Golden Age, lasted approximately four hundred years. The so called “Golden Age” came to an end when the humans, elves, and dwarves of the Ranshush decided to conquer the colony. Of course, it was a hard battle for both sides, considering both the size and diversity of the Ranshunush United Land Army, and the extreme elemental power of the Half Elementals. Elementals are usually not very intelligent, and would be easily defeated by a large group of battle-smart Humans, but Half Elementals were specifically bred to combine both the extreme intelligence of the Humans, and the amazing power of the Elementals. The Ranshunush United Land Army was one hundred thousand strong before the battle, but was reduced seventy thousand after the battle. Though, they did win, they lost thirty thousand~ troops. The Half Elementals were reduced from 580, their population at the time, (Half Elementals have an extremely low fertility rate, about .75%, and even after four hundred years, they only increased about 440 in total population) to only about thirty. From there, they moved to the Eastern-most peninsula, and founded a tribal, desperate colony. The colony was named the New H.E.B. Hills, named after the famously hilly land features of the area. They formed a naming system, based on the type of Half Elementals, the names deriving from other languages or meanings of the type of element, for example, Zephyr, for a Half Wind Elemental, or Rain, for a Half Water Elemental. This system has passed on to generations and generations, and even today it is still being used, and now the Half Elementals are in another great state, but not in a golden age exactly. Death can be common among the Half Elementals, from other nearby tribes, and sometimes murder happens over disputes in the streets. The population of Half Elementals is to 34000~ and there’s 7 types. Five of the types were eliminated back in the conquering of the H.E.B. Fields. Each category of the Half Elementals has a political leader of sorts, who wield an ancient weapon based on the element they represent. Through some unexpected, and extremely unlikely “events”, there are now five living Half Elemental animals. Or better known as HEAs (Pronounced Hay). They are the result of out of line beastiality performed by the Half Elemental race, and they’re almost equal in power, but serve better as battle companions. The HEAs are only; one meerkat, one horse, one seal, and two large pythons. The HEAs are owned by the children of the great lines of Half Elementals that survived the H.E.B. Fields events. The owners of the pets are non-descript, but usually own a large amount of power, seeing that they come from a long, long direct lineage from “Patient Zero.” Patient Zero, as you’d expect, was the first Half Elemental bred in a hatchery. Now, the Half Elemental race is almost a millennium old, and is approaching another Golden Age soon. But, ancient demons and bigotry arise from slumber, and soon to come may be the entire decimation of their race. Soon, they must find a hero, or they shall be unable to reconcile with death. Types of the Half Elementals There are many types of Half-Elementals, and most of them are listed here. When playing a Half-Elemental, you should choose one main classification/category, and use one-two other minor ones with less usage and experience. Earth Half-Elementals # Able to merge with the Earth, half or full. Able to manipulate any matter in the state of a solid. # Can control plant growth, and are able to communicate with any naturally born animal in the world that’s within 30 feet of them. They are also able to control the animals to an extent, using them to do their will. # Usually are slow, due to an oddly dense body structure, and are as solid as a fortress. Bones are very strong, as well as muscles. (''Choose one to three of these to be your usable types of magic.) Viscosity Earth Magic # Able to change the density of Solids, making them like quicksand, or like hard concrete, and can move them easily. # Can also minorly edit the volume of the solid. Manipulation of Earth Magic # Able to manipulate Earth itself in a much more superior way than others, being able to even destroy or create Earth, unlike other types. Animal Based Earth Magic # Able to manipulate fully any animals within 100 feet of them, and are able to sense their location. # Can communicate with plants, or any animals, within 100 feet, able to ask them about anything they know about, and will get the true answer, if the animal/plant is not sapient. Transmogrification of Earth Magic # Able to manipulate Solids, and turn them into weapons, tools, or anything of their imagination, and are able to give it semi-sentience.' '' Water Half-Elementals # Able to manipulate liquids, and fluids within 50 feet of them. # Able to manipulate marine life, and communicate with it via a telepathic link, within 50 feet. # Have the ability to merge with liquids, taking on their shape. Also able to walk on liquids, if they want to. (''Choose one to three of these to be your usable types of magic.) Solidification of Liquids # Able to solidify liquids into objects, but unable to bend the object in any way once it’s been solidified. Unable to naturally make the objects sharp, though, they can be blunt easily. # Has the ability to make the liquid into a shape, and then solidify it into an object. Containment & Self-Weaponization of Liquids # The user of this type contains an infinitely-replenishing amount of one type of liquid inside their body that is non-acidic/harmful. # Able to use this power to blast their liquid out of their body, orifices, or use it to float or something of that sort, via levitating the liquid in their body upwards. Sharpening and Condensing of Liquids # Able to summon liquids to their will, using it to create an insanely sharp, blunt, or accurate weapon within seconds. # Able to summon multiple liquid-weapons at once. Manifestation of Imagination Magic # Able to create living, breathing animals out of liquids using pure imagination, using a water-pen to do so, or water of sorts. # Can create long-term fully sapient liquid creations with this power. Also able to create multiple liquid creations at once using this power. Complete Manipulation of Internal Fluids # Able to manipulate the internal fluids of animals, only being decent at blood-manipulation though. # Using this power, can read minds, able to burst the appendix, and manipulate the position of the target to some extent.' ' Wind Half-Elementals # Able to manipulate the Air, or Wind. Able to stir it, or calm it, or even turn it into a tornado. # Able to communicate via a telepathic bond with Avian animals within 80 feet of them. # Able to control vapor, and are able to walk on wind, or fly at will. # Able to merge with the wind itself. # Able to see other people around them, and sense them, especially if they’re moving in any way, or breathing. (Choose one to three of these to be your usable types of magic.) Solidification of Wind # Able to condense wind into solid objects such as weapons, obstacles, pathways, or many other applications. # Able to create ancient weapons out of the wind easily, summoning them at will. Weather Control # Have the ability to manipulate and create or destroy weather in a five mile radius of themselves. Using this, can create Lightning Storms, Hail, Snow, Rain, or even extreme weather like sand-tornadoes, or tornadoes in general. # Can manipulate what happens after the weather is created. Such as bending lightning, or moving tornadoes. # Able to create the Perfect Storm using this power, which is an unstoppable storm. # Also able to manipulate Astral Weather, using this power. And even able to manipulate any weather-based element thrown at them, like lightning or thunder. Manipulation of Gases # Able to create, but not destroy, any type of gas-matter that exists in the world. Can also manipulate nearby gases. # Have a stronger control of Wind and Air using this power. Black Wind Manipulation # Able to taint normal wind into Black Wind, a much more destructive and erosive version of Normal Wind, that is able to destroy the ground, even the strongest. # Can create vessels for long dead wind spirits using this power. As well as, using a lot of power, for dead wind gods. Ancient Avian Transformation # Able to manipulate their body into the shapes and internal structure of Avian animals. # Have a better connection to Avian Animals, now able to speak their languages outloud. # Can turn themselves into anything that flies naturally. Plasma Wielder ' ''(Can only take this classification alone if using it) # Able to create, destroy, and manipulate Plasma. Using this power, they can manipulate any nearby Plasma. # Extremely Powerful. # Can use this power to blast through, and kill most things in the world that one could kill or fight. '''Sky Magic # Able to heal, and support their team-mates using this power. Also able to create razor-sharp winds using it. # Able to manipulate the sky, forming letters with clouds and manipulating the clouds in general. # Can’t heal themselves, but are able to damage and heal easily and effectively as hell. ' 'Lightning Half-Elementals # Able to control lightning, and create or call it down. # Can create lightning storms. # Able to manipulate electrical currents, and is able to hack into technology using electrical currents. # Can merge with lightning, using lightning bolts as teleportation portals/waypoints. (Choose one to three of these to be your usable types of magic. '''Electromagnetic Master # Able to manipulate electromagnetic waves. # Can stick to walls, and walk on them. Or is able to manipulate any metal, and even black dust/metal dust. # Better manipulation of electronics. Concentrated Shock # Able to concentrate electricity and lightning into sharp and dangerous attacks. # Able to deliver heart-stopping or fatal blows using this classification. Infusing & Immaculate Conception # Can fuse lightning and such into objects, weapons, or even ammunition of sorts. # Able to immaculately spawn shocks and voltages out of nearby conductors, and lots of non-insulators. ' Light Half-Elementals # Able to manipulate Light, and construct barriers and weapons out of it. Applications: # Able to merge with Light itself # Purification # Holy weapon construction # Healing # Focused Energy Attacks # Flashes, Blinding. # Light manipulation (Literal light) (Choose one to three of these to be your usable types of magic.) Dark Light Manipulation # Able to manipulate the far more dangerous and destructive tainted version of Light; Black Light. Applications: * Turning normal Light into Black Light. * Reanimation * Blindness Inducement * Pain Inducement * Summoning of Demons from the lower realms. * Advice and Discussion with Dead Spirits ' Life Control # Able to manipulate the light in someone, giving you the ability to healing and execution abilities. Applications: * Better Resurrection * Tainting a soul * Control of a person’s position that is light-full. * Healing Capabilities, including physical and soul. * Able to control spirits and souls in some capacity * Able to completely control the reanimated, meaning you could collect armies of undead. Undead are naturally subordinate to you. Licht Jutsu # Able to enchant attacks with Light, leaving trails. Applications: * Heavy Enchanted Attacks * Blasts of Light * Extreme Hand to Hand combat capabilities. Burning Light # Light and Fire combined into one. # Extreme offensive capabilities. Applications: * Combined Attacks * Burning, Destruction. * Fiery Light * Holy Flame ' Darkness Half-Elementals # The power to manipulate darkness energy and the shadows. # Able to merge with the darkness. Applications: * Able to create demons and aberrations. * Darkness control * High-pressure shadows. * Unholy reanimation/resurrection (Choose one to three of these to be your usable types of magic.) Black Arts Magic # Able to use curses, manipulate demons and people. # Can summon and reanimate the dead. Applications: * Necromancy * Curse Inducement * Destruction * Illusion Manipulation * Magic Absorption Transformation of Darkness Magic # The ability to incorporate yourself with evil forces. Allows you to bend and manipulate the forces of evil into your own form. Applications: * Extreme disfigurement, possibly moving your eye to the back of your head, putting one of your arms lower down, etc. * Fear Form, which could make your face appear with hooks as eyes, and some messed up stuff. * Limb-Weaponization, incorporating weapons into your body. * Manipulation of your own body. ' Blood Half-Elementals # Able to manipulate Blood, and able to create it. Applications: * Blood Weapons * Manipulation of other’s blood. * Curses * Distance attacks using Voodoo dolls. * Using your finger as a blood fountain pen. (Choose one to three of these to be your usable types of magic.) Better Curse & Pact Magic # Extreme manipulation of Curses, and Blood Pacts. Applications: * Blood Oaths * Pact Nullification * Curse Nullification * Curse/Pact Creation and Formation * One-Drop Blood Pacts * Blood Tracking * Generally better utilization of blood. Polyhaemo Manipulation # Manipulation of the three types of Hameo-Bloods. (Haemoglobin, Haemocyanin, Haemerythrin) Applications: * Haemoglobin (Red) Infusion & Solidification * Haemocyanin (Blue) Beams, Bolts, and Runes/Powerful weapons. * Haemerythrin (Purple) Acidic Spheres and other uses. Blood Personification # Creating living beings out of blood. Applications: * Mini-Armies of minions * Living Blood * False Appearence * Copying of Others's blood structures to recreate them in ways. Infinite Self-Recreation & Embodiment # The ability to create clones of yourself using your blood. # Also able to transmigrate your soul/brain-function to other clones through a lengthy ritual. This does carry over your magical abilities. Applications: * Cloning of yourself * Mini-Armies * Bodily manipulation * Ability to create other hosts, as other lifeforms as well.